Godtier: The Knight of Power
by tony22445
Summary: There was once a different universe, much like John's universe, but they had a catch. Their universe was destined to fall apart, and the players of SBURB knew this. Can these kids escape the universe before it does fall apart? Will the kids accept the fact that they are most likely doomed? Read this story to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**So I KNOW Escape Pods Should Never Fail should be my top priority, but I have been listening to a certain web comic and I have gotten a lot of inspiration from it. If you guessed Homestuck you are correct. Mwahahaha. And actually, it is AWESOME. If you search Homestuck on YouTube you will get a complete series of several people reading Homestuck. Anyway, that's beside the point, I am making a Homestuck fanfiction and it is about if there was another human along with John, Dave, Rose, and Jade. Also, there will be more characters, but you will have to wait and see. When the words are in italics that means the narrator is speaking. Now let's get to the story!**_

 _Chapter 1_

 _A kid and sburb_

 _Now who shall this young gentlemen's name be? Your name is Tom. Your tag is Programming Life or PL for short. You enjoy watching your old Batman movies. And you have also taken up programming video games. You are being pestered again. You check your old computer. Not him again._

 _OutInSpace_ _began pestering_ _ProgrammingLife_

 _OS: You still are programming life, huh?_

 _PL: What do you want now?_

 _OS: Did you get sburb yet?_

 _PL: And why do you care?_

 _OS: Because it will save your life._

 _PL: What?_

 _OS: You really understand nothing, do you?_

 _PL: Yeah, I really don't. Especially after you told me you were an alien, I REALLY don't get that. Or maybe it is because YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED! THREE TIMES._

 _OS: The first time was indirect because of me. The other two times were definitely me._

 _PL: See this is why I don't trust you. Because of things like THAT._

 _OS: …_

 _PL: That's the doorbell be right back._

 _OS:..._

 _OutInSpace_ _ceased pestering_ _ProgrammingLife_

Yes! And NO! It's Sburb. I guess I should tell him…

 _ProgrammingLife_ _began pestering_ _OutInSpace_

 _PL: Fine I got it. Now, what do you want?_

 _OS: Let me be your Server Player._

 _PL: What. The. Heck. Is that?_

 _OS: Did you read the manual?_

 _PL: …_

 _OS: I control some of the environment and help you throughout the game._

 _PL: HA! You really think I'd LET YOU!_

 _OS: We used to be friends, you know…_

 _PL: WORST. MISTAKE. OF. MY. LIFE._

 _OS: …_

 _PL: We used to be friends before you tried to KILL me, several times._

 _OS: Two times. The first was not me. And anyways, it made you like this. Look you're not dead and all I did was send some enemies to you. And you took them on AND won._

 _PL: YOU SENT THIRTY PEOPLE WHO MUST HAVE HAD THE STRENGTH OF A HUNDRED LIONS._

 _OS: ... No, no they did not._

 _PL: Dang! Can you let someone be right?_

 _OS: No._

 _PL: … You're going to be my server player no matter what, right?_

 _OS: Yes._

 _OS: Install the game._

 _OS: Now._

 _OS; Tom?_

 _OS: Tom I demand you answer me._

 _OS: TOM!_

 _ProgrammingLife_ _ceased pestering_ _OutInSpace_

 _You're not going to let HIM be your server player. And then you do. Because you do. You are not sure why you do this._

 _You are Vriska. Your troll name… you should already know this, shouldn't you? Anyway, you know this human. And you don't care if Karkat finds out. But, you need to keep him a secret at least for now. Anyway, it's fun ruining people's lives._

 _When you let OS be your server player he deploys the usual things and then goes to build up your house more. But, only so much one can do without grist. And lots of it._

 _OutInSpace began pestering ProgrammingLife_

 _OS: See, I am a good server player. Can't we be friends?_

 _PL: No._

 _OS: Why not? Isn't this a normal thing for humans to do? Helping one another?_

 _PL: Why not?! Have you forgotten about the past?_

 _OS: ..._

 _PL And stop with your "I am an alien" crap!_

 _OS..._

 _ProgrammingLife blocked OutInSpace_

 _Finally, now you can focus on getting grist. Tom prepare to fight... wait a minute... what are you thinking?! You surely must prototype your kernelsprite. You decide to go to your room to see what to prototype with. You look around your room. You have several Batman posters as mentioned before, but you are not ready to meet Batman. And then you have a picture of you and your lusus. You have no idea what you just said and you don't want a floating picture frame or something like that. You look over to your desk. It is however just a desk, with an AWESOME computer. I mean you could go on and on about how it's graphics card is the- we don't want to hear that! Get to prototyping your kernelsprite! You decide to grab your favorite lion plush, which no one is meant to see._

That means you, narrator!

 _Fine Tom, I'll just turn away and see? Now get to prototyping! You chuck the plush at the kernelsprite and it glows before the chapter ends of course!_

* * *

 _ **Mwahaha, another cliff hanger! Who is OS? What is Vriska doing here? I obviously know all these, but you don't! I am going to have OC contests so if you want to submit one, be my guest! Here is the form-**_

 _ **Character's name-**_

 _ **troll/human-**_

 ** _Pestertag-_**

 ** _Lusus/Guardian/Parent/Etc-_**

 ** _And again,_**

Tony22445

Signing Out


	2. Chapter 2

**_Welcome back to another chapter of OS and PL, and thank you Kyoni for the OC. She may come in this chapter, but you'll have to find out! Now I am going to get to about ten chapters and see how the story is doing BEFORE I write more chapters of Escape Pods Should Never Fail. And if I am writing in italics the narrator is talking, not one of the characters. Now let's get to the story!_**

Chapter 2

Grist

 _Tom examine newly prototyped kernelsprite. All you see is your beloved lion floating in some ghostly manner. How could you mess this up?! You are supposed to be a programmer of life! You go to your alchemiter, what does this thing do anyway. Tom pester one of your friends._

 _ProgrammingLife began pestering DancingFlower_

 _PL: Hey you there?_

 _DF: Uh..._

 _PL: Come on I need your help._

 _DF: With what?_

 _PL: Do you know of a game called Sburb?_

 _DF: I think I heard Step-Bro talking about it. He said before me, he used to look after another kid, I think his name was Dave?_

 _PL: Okay I need you to find out how to use this alchemiter thing._

 _DF: I don't know how to do that, I'm sorry..._

 _PL: Not your fault, anyway can you ask Step-Bro or Dave or whoever._

 _DF: Oh! Oh, I am sorry ever since a few days ago Dave stopped talking to me. Step-Bro won't talk about him either._

 _PL: Okay sorry about that, but... I NEED your help._

 _DF: Okay I'll ask him._

 _DF: Okay he said you need to deploy the Punch Designix._

 _PL: Thanks got to go, bye!_

 _ProgrammingLife ceased pestering DancingFlower_

 _Tom go get grist. You head outside and there are these imp-things with lion tails. You are not sure why they have lion tails, but you go to find something heavy. You find a fridge and drop it one one of them. Grist is deployed and you pick it up. You do this several times. You use a fridge, a bathtub, a toilet, a washing machine and a dryer._

 _Once you have enough grist you deploy the Punch Designix and start combining items. You need more grist so you go outside and defeat more imps. After a long time of grist-grinding, you start to make items. Tom combine Batman poster and plush-thing. You got the Batman-plush. You have no idea why you did this. Combine AWESOME motorcycle with Batman-plush. You could do this, but you don't nearly have enough grist. Tom, combine shoes and bow. Did you think you have a bow and arrow? No, he meant his lusus' bow, for a violin._

 _Tom still doesn't know what a lusus is and he proceeds to combine items. Yet, he HAS to combine shoes with bow. You got the terrible and useless Shoe-bow! It costs nothing so you make it. Then, Tom, combine knife sharpener with Shoe-bow. You got the sharpened Shoe-bow. Only slightly less useless. Tom go and destroy imps..._

 _You attack several imps with your sharpened Shoe-bow. You receive more grist and ascend three levels on your eche ladder. You ascend to slightly-less idiot than you were before. Tom is not amused with the author's jokes. Tom make the sharpened Shoe-bow "cooler"._

 _You take your favorite sci-fi game and combine it with your sharpened Shoe-bow. You can make a laser Shoe-bow. You do not have enough grist for this. You decide to combine your favorite RPG game with your sharpened Shoe-bow. You can make an enchanted, legendary, Shoe-ax (with bow attachments). This is even more expensive than the last one! Combine your useless MMO game you made with your sharpened Shoe-bow. You got the Shoe-Bow Blade of MMOs. You barely have enough grist for this, but you make it anyway. Tom wreck havoc on those nasty lion imps..._

 ** _Sorry, this chapter was shorter than the last one, but I will make up for it in the future! And Kyoni I think I hear a chapter dedicated to your OC coming soon, so don't worry that she won't be in the story more because she will! And once again..._**

tony22445

Signing out...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, another chapter of OS and PL! I honestly don't have much to say besides thanks for taking the time to read my story! And now replies to reviews.**_

Kyoni: No problem, thanks for submitting an OC!

 _ **And now, let's get to the story!**_

Chapter 3

Flowers

 _You are now Miri Lazarus. You have just received a message on PesterChum from Tom. Miri, after you are done chatting go and look around your room. You have your computer of course, bookshelves full of different books about flowers, and you have on several occasions pressed flowers in those books. You also have many paintings of your most favorite flowers. On your desk beside your bed you have your phone, on your phone you keep your several vlogs, which you almost never upload. Miri exit your room. You exit your room and head downstairs. There are several flowers you have planted in various containers. Ranging from cups to bottles to buckets. Miri answer your phone. How could you do this without your_ _phone, you left it in your room! Miri head to your room. You head upstairs, but before entering your room you see Step-Bro. He seems serious about something, probably just worrying about mastering irony some more. Miri go to your room. You head inside your room and pick up your phone. It's Dave!_

 _turntechGodhead began pestering dancingFlower_

 _TT: hey df you there_

 _TT: df_

 _DF: Hi..._

 _TT: did you get sburb_

 _DF: Not yet... sorry_

 _TT: its cool_

 _TT: john and rose started to play_

 _TT: is tom too_

 _DF: Yeah... he asked for help just a while ago_

 _TT: with what_

 _DF: Something called... an alchemizer?_

 _TT: i dont think i want to know what that is_

 _TT: thats not what i am here for though_

 _DF: I thought you were going to start a rap off again?_

 _TT: not today_

 _TT: i am going to connect to roses game_

 _TT: like how she connected to johns game_

 _TT: and jhon connected to toms game_

 _DF: That all happened?_

 _DF: Why do you need to do all that?_

 _TT: listen i am not going to explain that mess_

 _DF: Oh, sorry..._

 _TT: its cool you are going to need it explained eventually_

 _TT: the basics are you need to connect to a server player_

 _DF: ...What's that?_

 _TT: like i said i am not going to explain it_

 _TT: you just need a server player_

 _TT: i sugest..._

 _DF: No, not him..._

 _TT: hes the only one left_

 _TT: rose will be my server player and i will probably be janes_

 _DF: Isn't there anyone else?_

 _TT: ah crap_

 _TT: got to go_

 _TT: john says its important_

 _turntechGodhead ceased pestering dancingFlower_

 _Miri ask him._

 _dancingFlower began pestering theMysteriousone_

 _We can not see this conversation, because theMysteriousone will need to stay mysterious for now. Miri, vlog..._

* * *

 _You are now Tom again. Currently you are DESTROYING those imps. Well...not really. They're...more like destroying you. Tom, try again. You kick the imp directly in front of you and slash it with your Shoe-Bow Blade. You turn around and slash the one directly behind you. Tom continue to attack imps. You continue to attack imps and when you think they are all dead, a giant one emerges behind you. You turn around slowly... you see the giant imp and he sees you. You turn around again and run to your house. While you're running you notice that you are suddenly on the beach. The giant imp isn't here, but you have no idea where here is. You look around and there seems to be orange palm trees, purple water and a dark green sky. You really do not know where you are. You start walking forward, unaware of where you'll end up._

* * *

 _You are now Kyle Makres (mak-ress), your tag is... wait a minute we can't spoil THAT. You look around your room, now the author cannot spoil anymore, because this a crucial plot twist and the author can't spoil that on the THIRD CHAPTER!_

 _ **I am sorry the chapter isn't longer, but I think this was enough for a chapter. And again...**_

tony22445

Signing out...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, so another chapter of OS and PL is done. Now what I would like to know is which fanfiction would you like me to work on more. I really like OS and PL, but my other fanfictions deserve more attention as well. I will be setting up a poll after this chapter is up. And before the chapter begins, two things. (Small spoiler) there is a troll in this chapter, trolls sometimes use 1's and 0's instead of letters (Among other things, like double v's). And in this chapter, the characters will be using PesterChum, a lot! Anyway, let's get to the chapter! (PS, I think I fixed the grammar problems and I did edit somethings)**_

 _Chapter 4_

 _A hero's true destiny_

 _You are now Tom. Tom open memo..._

FUTURE carcinoGeneticist [FCG] 20 HOURS FROM NOW opened memo on board LISTEN NOW ALT-UNIVERSE

FCG: BEFORE I BEGIN I HAVE TO SAY THIS ONE STUPID THING TEREZI ASKED ME TO DO.

FCG: I HAVE TO BE "NICE" AND CANNOT SWEAR.

CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] responded to memo.

CCG: REALLY, WE AGREED TO THAT?

FCG banned CCG from responding to memo.

FCG: JUST LISTEN.

FCG: DO. NOT. TALK.

CURRENT ProgrammingLife [CPL] responded to memo.

CPL: Why are you writing in all caps?

FCG: WHY ARE YOU?

CPL: WHAT?

CPL: HAHA YOU HACKED MY KEYBOARD.

CPL: CHANGE IT BACK.

FCG: I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM HUMANS.

FCG: AND... GUESS WHAT?

FCG banned CPL from responding to memo.

FCG: ANYWAY.

FCG. NOW LISTEN, THIS IS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT.

FCG: CONSIDERING I AM TAKING THE TIME TO WRITE IT.

FCG: HOW DO I PUT THIS?

FCG: YOU.

FCG: ARE.

FCG: SCREWED.

FCG. THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.

FCG: AND FOR THE RECORD.

FCG: I AM NOT TROLLING YOU.

FCG: TO BE HONEST.

FCG: I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THIS IS WORKING.

FCG: I AM SURPRISED I CAN EVEN CONTACT YOU.

FCG: ALL I KNOW IS THAT.

FCG: HOW DO I SAY THIS?

FCG: YOUR UNIVERSE IS FALLING APART.

FCG: SOONER OR LATER IT WILL BE DESTROYED.

FCG unbanned CPL from responding to memo.

FCG: ANYTHING SMART TO SAY?

CPL: Uh... that's not really going to happen, is it?

FCG: EXACTLY AS I THOUGHT, USELESS AS EVER.

FCG banned CPL from responding to memo.

FCG closed memo.

 _Tom turn off your phone. You turn off your phone and continue to explore this mysterious place. You look into the distance. There is only the strange landscape for miles. Look further into the distance. Just use your binoculars. You try to use your binoculars, but you remember you left them in your sylladex! You don't really want to bother with your sylladex because you need to program something that works as what you are trying to get out of your sylladex. Long story short, if you want a computer from your sylladex you need to program one. You program a zoom in feature on your phone and you get your pair of binoculars. Zoom in. You see your house just in the distance, on a silver hill. How'd it get over there? Get to your house Tom._

* * *

 _You are now Miri again. You are currently reading how prototyping works in this game just outside your room. I forgot to mention that you got your alchemizer and the rest of the strange machines. But, unfortunately, HE is your server player. And he is currently destroying your house! And then rebuilding it? You don't know what he's doing, but as long as he doesn't do any permanent damage, you honestly don't care. A huge rock flies past your head. You run into your room and shut the door behind. WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE YOUR SERVER PLAYER? YOU ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK! You start to calm done when Tom messages you. You throw your phone into the air and it lands on the floor, the screen cracked. You carefully pick it up. Step-Bro is not going to like this. Still, it isn't your fault you get so scared. You cautiously go to your computer and answer Tom._

 _ProgrammingLife began pestering dancingFlower_

 _PL: Hey!_

 _PL: You there?_

 _DF: I'm here..._

 _PL: Is something wrong?_

 _DF: My server player he is destroying my house and... rebuilding it for some reason?_

 _PL: Don't tell me... Is Kyle your server player?_

 _DF: Unfortunately..._

 _PL: Can't be as bad as my server player._

 _DF: You can't blame him for everything._

 _PL: Well... I do. Oh, yeah! John and the others are playing too!_

 _DF: Really?_

 _PL: Can't you believe it?_

 _DF: You don't sound like Tom, who are you?_

 _PL: Took you long enough didn't you?_

 _DF: Uh..._

 _PL: You didn't run to your room._

 _PL: You were knocked out by that rock._

 _DF: What?_

 _DF: Then who are you?_

 _PL: None of your business._

 _DF: If I am knocked out then shouldn't you just be a dream?_

 _PL: No..._

 _PL: You are in a dream bubble._

 _DF: A what?_

 _DF: Wait, why am I not on Prospit?_

 _PL: Well sorry to say this, but your dream self..._

 _DF: No, I don't want to hear it._

 _PL: Fine, but I shouldn't pretend to be your Earth friend Tom._

 _ProgrammingLife ceased pestering dancingFlower_

 _TealBlood began pestering dancingFlower_

 _DF: Why is your name TealBlood?_

 _TB: R3a11y? Why do3s 3veryon3 ask m3 that?_

 _TB: Hon3st11y, how about 1 ask you why your nam3 1s M1r1 1azarus?_

 _DF: Sorry..._

 _TB: Now, back to what 1 was say1ng._

 _TB: F1rst, 1 am a Tro11._

 _DF: What is that?_

 _TB: A Tro11 1s an al13n. 1 am an al13n_

 _DF: ..._

 _DF: Really?_

 _TB: Y3s._

 _TB: Now, about dr3am bubb13s._

 _TB: From what 1 can t3ll. Dr3am bubb113s ar3 wh3n you do not hav3 a dr3am s31f anymore._

 _TB: Th3 dr3am bubbl3 tak3s p1ac3 1n a m3mory._

 _DF: ..._

 _DF: I don't remember the last conversation, or running to my room..._

 _TB: 1 brok3 th3 rul3s. You w3r3 suppos3d to b3 1n a m3mory._

 _TB: But you had a v1s1on of sorts._

 _DF: ...So I'm physic?_

 _TB: No 1 am._

 _TB: 1 gav3 you th3 v1s1son._

 _DF: Okay, um... what happened to my... dream self?_

 _TB: Sh3 um..._

 _TB: How do 1 put th1s?_

 _TB: Sh3..._

 _TB: D13d._

 _DF: What?_

 _DF: WHAT._

 _TB: 1t's just a dr3am s3lf._

* * *

 _ **And... cliffhanger (of sorts)! Who is this TealBlood character? How will this impact Miri? Where is Tom? How will the whole offshoot universe thing impact everyone? Find out by reading more! And as always...**_

tony22445

signing out...


	5. Chapter 5

_**So to recap what happened, Tom is trying to get back to his house and Miri, well she just found out her dream self has, died... Miri has also met one of their trolls. (For the people who haven't read Homestuck) Trolls are an alien race, that is now contacting the humans. And now, let's get to the story!**_

Chapter 5

The land of Silver and Purple Mountains

Tom start to explore. There is a number of things, but all you want to do is to get to your house! Look down. There is a humongous canyon below you. Throw a rock down the canyon. You don't hear it hit the bottom, best not to go down there. You were pushed! Curse you imps! You quickly grab your ladder out of your sylladex, but you need to program one! How are you supposed to program a ladder? Quickly, you make a page up key on your phone. You do so and a ladder appears. Wait a minute how are you supposed to use that?! Tom grab the ladder. You grab the ladder and the top gets stuck on a branch. How did you know that was going to happen? Well, it really is cliche.

And yet you know that cannot be the answer. Tom descend into the canyon. You decide not to, probably for the best. Then you climb the ladder. You are now standing on a stone platform with an entrance to some sort of ruins. You take out your Bow-Blade and head into the ruins. Everything is so dark, but you see LionSprite down the hall. What is he doing? He looks like he is solving some sort of puzzle. A door opens and closes when LionSprite goes in. You cautiously look at the puzzle. Four lights are in front of you, one violet, one yellow, one dark blue, and one bright orange.

There are buttons underneath each light. You slowly press the button underneath the yellow light. A light above the door glows yellow and a door opens behind you, on the right wall. There is a panel with a hand on it, you place your hand on the panel and the door opens. When you go inside a broken chain is on the floor, right in front of a silver pedestal. Wait a minute... LionSprite? You turn slowly and LionSprite is there, as usual, but he seems sad. He turns and goes to the light puzzle and you follow him. He opens the door that he went through earlier and you go into the Cosmic Cobalt door. You don't remember seeing that color with the others, it might only be accessed by LionSprite, but you couldn't care less. You notice a dead wolf on the floor of the room. The wolf has been with you since you were a kid. He's the one who gave you your lion plush in the first place. That must be why LionSprite is crying. You start to tear up and you notice a note is on the wall. It reads-

Dear Idiot,

Your puny guardian was no match for me. He barely hit me. If you would like to meet me, come to Prospit. Knight of Power.

-Jack Noir

You crumple the note in your hand and throw it to the floor. You look around and there is another light panel thing. You press the button below the yellow light and another hand panel appears. You press your hand on it and you find out that there was a staircase hidden by the wall. You ask LionSprite to help you with your wolf and you bring him up the stairs. Lucky enough, the staircase leads to the other side of the canyon. You grab your Bow-Blade and swap the blade attachment for the shovel attachment. You begin to dig your wolf's grave. After an hour of digging the grave is complete and you place the wolf in the grave. You bury the wolf and get a nearby stone. You carve these words into the stone with your Bow-Blade-

Here lies, Lucas the Wolf.

A loyal and courageous wolf.

May he rest in peace.

You start to tear up again and suddenly, out of nowhere, you fall asleep...

* * *

TealBlood continues to pester DancingFlower

DF: You don't understand.

TB: My dr3am s3lf d1ed n3ar th3 v3ry start of our s3ss1on.

DF: Sorry, but... I was looking forward to meeting Tom, OutInSpace, even Kyle.

TB: 1 am sorry, but you do n33d to l1st3n.

TB: 1 do not hav3 a lot t1m3.

DF: ?

TB: Your rol3 1n th1s gam3 1s th3 Kn1ght of Hop3.

TB: To put 1t 1n oth3r words, you should be abl3 to us1ng your own and oth3rs hop3 and pos1t1v1ty 3as1ly.

DF: Wait, god tier?

TB: beep

DF: ?

TealBlood ceased pestering DancingFlower

 _ **Wait a minute, does this universe have their own Gamzee? Not even I can tell! But, if they do, he will definitely not be as weird (amoung other things). And why did Tom fall asleep? What happened to TealBlood? Find out by reading the next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon!**_

tony22445

signing out...


	6. Chapter 6

_**No OCs? Guess I'll start with the trolls soon. Not much else to say, but if you're wondering why I changed the title; it's because I just didn't like OS and PL, should I change it back?** **Anyway, let's get to the chapter!**_

Chapter 6

Prospit and The Otherworldly Flower

Tom woke up suddenly and to his surprise... he was in his own room. Same old posters, same old computer. The walls were made out of gold, however. You look out the window and... the whole city is made gold! You then look at the sky... there is something in the clouds. In the clouds, you see yourself and a thing with the head of a dog he also has bird wings, a lion's tail, a lion's paws, and he is wearing a torn jester suit. You and the thing are fighting, but before you can even strike him, he attacks you. The cloud turns back to normal and your not sure what to think. You look at another cloud, this one is of Miri, she is on some sort of stone bed. You almost fall out of the window when you stop right before you hit the ground. You see a crowd of strange beings, the look almost human, but something about them seems off. You suddenly wake up and your still at your wolf's grave. You slowly turn around, a humongous imp is staring directly at you. You stand up and start to run towards your house...

* * *

You are now Miri Lazarus, you wake up suddenly outside your room with a bump on your head. What is a Godtier and how did your dream-self die? You think about this for a few minutes when a rock falls from the sky, right outside your window. You walk over to your window and open the blinds. You then unlock and open the window. It's relatively small, about the size of your fist. How did it get here? You cautiously look up and a humongous meteor is hurtling down towards your house! You run back and get your phone.

dancingFlower began pestering ProgrammingLife

DF: Tom?

PL: ?

DF: Um... sorry to bother you, but...

DF: THERE IS A METEOR FALLING FROM THE SKY.

DF: AND IT'S COMING FOR MY HOUSE.

PL: Calm down, you still have time.

DF: Wait a minute are you?

PL: A troll? Yes, yes I am.

MsSpace began pestering dancingFlower

DF: Wait a minute how many trolls are there?

MS: Y0u'r3 n0t w0rri3d ab0ut th3 m3t3or?

DF: I am asleep, right? Also, can you not type like that?

MS: I didn't realize you humans can be so rude!

MS: Also, you are not asleep.

DF: I'm... I'M NOT?!

MS: Nope, you are very much awake, I can just hack your friends account!

DF: So the meteor, it's real?

MS: Yup!

DF: ...

MS: Don't worry about the meteor, all you need to do is find The Otherworldly Flower!

DF: I'm sorry... but The Otherworldly Flower? How is that supposed to stop a meteor?!

MS: You humans really went in blind. The Otherworldly Flower will teleport you and your house to the medium!

DF: The medium?

MS: You must reach the medium and the seven gates to actually get into the game.

DF: What is the medium?

MS: I am not entirely sure!

MS: From what I can tell, the medium is where the seven gates are in.

MS: Like another dimension?

DF: So where is The Otherworldly Flower?

MS: It doesn't exist!

DF: I'm sorry... but how I am supposed to find something that doesn't exist?

MS: Yes.

MS: Allow me to explain, it is my job after all.

MS: You start out by placing the cruxtruder, the alchemiter, and the totem lathe.

MS: You need to open the cruxtruder and then prototype your sprite. Your server player already opened the cruxtruder. You need to prototype your sprite.

DF: My sprite?

MS: Yes, your sprite. Prototyping your sprite allows the battlefield to heal.

MS: And helps you win the game.

MS: If none of you prototyped a sprite, the battlefield wouldn't heal and you could not win the game.

MS: The alchemiter allows you to shape the cruxite dowel (which comes from the cruxtruder). This will be necessary to get The Otherworldly Flower.

MS: Your session is different from others, our Mage of Time knows this.

MS: In your session, The Otherworldly Flower will have to be combined with an artifact.

DF: What artifact?

MS: Unfortunately, we do not know. Our Mage of Time won't tell us, instead she says "Let her figure it out for herself."

DF: ?

MS: Wait a minute... were you listening?

DF: No...

MS: Just scroll up.

DF: ...

MsSpace ceased pestering dancingFlower

Miri, wake up...

 _ **And... another cliffhanger! Who are these trolls? Will Miri be able to get The Otherworldly Flower? What will happen to Tom? You will have to find out... in the next chapter. Also...**_

tony22445

Signing out...


	7. Chapter 7

**_( No author's note for this chapter)_**

Chapter 7

OS and Trolls

carcinoGeneticist began pestering OutInSpace

CG: HELLO

CG: ARE YOU THERE?

CG: YOU PIECE OF CRAP

CG: I KNOW YOUR THERE

OS: What do you want?

CG: MANY THINGS.

CG: GETTING OFF THIS METEOR FOR ONE.

CG: BUT YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU?

OS: No, I don't care.

OS: And you know why?

OS: Because I hate trolls.

OS: I hate humans.

OS: The only reason I am "helping" Tom is because...

OS: I was ordered to.

OS: Goodbye.

CG: DO NOT BLOCK ME.

OS: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't.

OS: Oh that's right, by you don't have one.

OS: Goodbye.

CG: I KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.

OS: What?

CG: YOU DIDN'T READ MY MEMO.

OS: No, I didn't.

OS: I don't recall that you ever made a memo.

CG: OH I FORGOT.

CG: YOUR TIME IS *SWEEPS* BEFORE THE HUMAN'S TIME.

CG: YOU PROBABLY WON'T READ IT FOR 10 SWEEPS.

OS: What is a sweep?

CG: YOUR THINK PAN IS SO SMALL THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SWEEP IS.

OS: This reminds me...

OutInSpace blocked carcinoGeneticist

CG: #$#$%&%#

OutInSpace did not receive message from carcinoGeneticist

Now, before Karkat throws a tantrum, what is this aliens name? ...

...

...

Are you going to tell us?

No?

His name will be OS for now. Someone is bugging you on pesterchum. OS answer pesterchum.

timeHerald began pestering OutInSpace

TH: Hello OS.

OS: TH, why are you contacting me?

TH: this timeline it seems... off...

OS: That explains what Karkat was talking about.

TH: ?

OS: He said we were a part of a doomed timeline.

OS: What do you make of this?

TH: Do you want the short version or the long version?

OS: I would prefer the short version.

TH: Well, if we are in a doomed timeline there must be an alpha timeline.

OS: So?

TH: Short version or long version?

OS: Short.

TH: If we can somehow find a powerful godtier with a time aspect we can reach the alpha timeline can't we?

OS: You're asking me?

TH: You and I are mind players, are we not?

OS: Hmm, it's not clear.

OS: There are many different paths we could take.

OS: Several leads to this end goal you speak of.

TH: End goal?

OS: It's a human term.

TH: So, what do we do now?

OS: We are the worst mind players?

TH: Yes, yes we are.

* * *

You, you are now on Beforus. Your name is Vardos Amidra. You like martial arts, programming, and playing Fiduspawn. Vardos check pesterchum.

deliriousDedication began pestering deniableLiability

DD: Why d$d y0u change my tr011 tag?

DL: BECAUSE YOU CHANGED MINE.

DD: $ rea11y d0 n0t understand y0u.

DD: $ changed y0urs because y0u asked me t0.

DL: so?

DD: Rea11y, y0u're d0$ng THAT th$ng?

DL: WHAT THING?

DD: Y0u a1m0st never d0 $t, yet t0day you dec$de t0 do $t.

DD: Great...

DL: i still don't understand.

DD: THE F1RST L$NE Y0U CAP1TAL1ZE.

DD: THE SEC0ND Y0U D0N'T CAP1TAL1ZE AT ALL!

DL: HMM, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT.

DD: 1 hate talk1ng t0 y0u.

DL: ?

deliriousDedication ceased pestering deniableLiability.

deliriousDedication blocked deniableLiability

deliriousDedication changed their troll tag to meleeMaster

You, really hate him. You hope that Exoria didn't hear you yelling at your computer. You look around your room once again. There is a box next to your recuperacoon (bed). Inside the box is a video game called SGRUB. You decide to leave it in the box and find out who sent you the present. Probably Exoria, it is almost your wriggling day after all. You guessed it, you should also explain who Exoria is, but... that's a story for another day. You head outside your room and you notice something. Exoria's hatchet is gone. Either she's doing what trolls with jade blood do... or Exoria... oh no. No, not today. She did it she really did it. You grab your hatchet and run outside. Just as you expected, two ugly robots ready to kill you. You charge at the first one, destroying it's fuel tanks. The first robot goes down and the second one punches your back, stunning you. You throw the hatchet at the robot's head, and it goes down. You slowly get up and grab the hatchet. The Empress knows you live in this abandoned hive. You captchalogue your hatchet and try to take out your computer. However, you need to destroy one item in order to get an item. You destroy a tin can. Like you needed it anyway. You take out your computer and try to contact Exoria.

meleeMaster began pestering 010001010111100001101111011100100110100101100001

MM: He$$0?

01000101: H3ll()

MM: Where are y0u?

01000101: I am n()t putting you in dang3r anym()r3.

01000101: I am s()rry I c()uldn't be a b3tt3r lusus.

MM: But... y0u pr0m1sed me y0u w0u$dn't!

01000101: It has t() b3 t()day.

01000101: I am s()rry I c()uldn't k33p my pr()mise.

01000101: I can't l3t ()th3rs lik3 us liv3 in f3ar.

01000101: If th3y g3t to liv3 at all.

01000101: G()()dby3.

010001010111100001101111011100100110100101100001 ceased pestering meleeMaster.

MM: Y0u are the best lusus ever.

MM: I l0ve y0u.

 _ **Wow, I actually started to cry writing this. I don't actually know what to say. Actually, I am sorry this came out later than normal. Uh, will we find out what happens to Exoria? Excuse me, but I uh. *Starts to tear up* And once again...**_

 _tony22445_

 _signing out..._


End file.
